Shishidou Senpai
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: Togyu Shirou and what led to Shishidou being taken out of the school.  Hints at TogyuXShishidou   the character list needs to be longer for this Shitsurakuen


Hey, it's me, Kit, I'm back, for now. I re-read Chapter 15 of Shitsurakuen, and I decided I wanted to write a fic about Togyu and Shishidou-Senpai. Well I don't really know how to summarize this, so... enjoy. :)

Shitsurakuen= not mine, everyone okay with that? :D

* * *

"_Shishidou-Senpai, they're hurting you again… you said you'd be alright on your own… why? I can't keep watching them do this to you, Senpai. This isn't how it was supposed to go! I can't let them keep hurting you… there has to be something I can do… Some way, I'll get you away from them, somehow I will."_

Togyu stood there watching helplessly as he saw three boys having his old possession against the wall and kicking her, they're _hurting_ her. Togyu fisted his hands, digging his nails into his palms. She was stronger than that, yeah, he knows that she's gone crazy trying to go against Iwahijiri, but that doesn't give her the right to let those bastards gang up on her like that!

"_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care,"_ he chanted in his mind trying to act like he doesn't care, "_but I do care, I care too much, Senpai, why'd you have to ask such a thing?"_

_Togyu looked up and saw his possession standing before him looking up at the sky as he was sitting in the grass doing his work. "What's on your mind, Shishidou-Senpai?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. "You've been acting off lately, are you okay?"_

"_How can such a beautiful day exist in such a hell-ish place, Shirou?" That's right she was the only one who dared to call him by his first name, he was kind of quiet and kept to himself, most taking him as a freak._

_He scoffed, "you're just lucky I'm too lazy to do to you what all those other boys do to their girls, geez, you don't have it so rough. Don't complain, Senpai."_

_She turned her face to him with a smile, "about that… I know you have no plans to go against Iwahijiri, you told me that before…"_

_Togyu sat up quickly and suddenly, "What are you talking about, I can't, that's crazy! Who would be stupid enough to try and go against Iwahijiri! Can't we leave good enough alone? I mean I'm certainly not goin-"_

"_That's enough, just abandon me," she said still smiling as Shirou's eyes widened, speechless. "I don't want to cause you trouble for going crazy," she continued._

"_But I can't let you go off on your own! They'll destroy you out there!" He yelled at her, there was no way she meant what she said, right? Yeah she's just trying to scare him, HA what a cruel joke she's trying to pull. She almost had him going._

"_It's alright! I'm fine on my own," her expression didn't change, but he couldn't really see that look of hurt in her eyes. Now this is bad, the joke is really cruel… but what is worse is that… it's not a joke and swallowed hard._

"_So… Thanks for everything…. Shirou," and with that she bent down n kissed his forehead as he swiped her name of his glove. 'Good bye, Senpai.'…_

They could've gone through school without problems. She'd never get hurt like that… but now she is, and he can't do _anything_ to help her. They could've graduated together, maybe even had a real relationship. A sad smile graced his lips; it was too late to go back now… she wouldn't take his offer even if he asked.

She was different than the other girls, she's strong, she's brave, and she actually hit him when he first asked her to be his possession, she's a true fighter! _"Don't submit yourself to their ways, just beat them down, and come back to me! I will protect you; I swore that before, didn't I?"_

He flinched away as he saw a guy kick her to the gut. With that he started speed walking away, trying to mask his hurry. He couldn't stand watching such a proud person get beat down as if trash, but he certainly couldn't help, that'd be going against Iwahijiri. _"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we can go against them… but I can get you away from those guys… away from everyone here that would try to harm you… but…" _Togyu started to form his plan as he walked swiftly to his dorm. Tonight would be the last night he'd ever get to see his favored Senpai again.

"Hello, Shirou?" Shishidou asked as she walked into his dark room, "why are all the lights off? What was so urgent that you need to call me here after hours, Shirou?" She noticed him with squatted down holding a belt in his hands looking emotionless. "Shirou, is there something wrong?" Worry filled her voice, but he forced his emotions away, this was for the best….

Throughout the dorm building could be heard screams and groans of pain, even a bit of the sound of leather meeting with skin or swiping through the air. Some boys smiled knowing that somewhere a girl was being put in her proper place, other boys flinched really not wanting such things to happen, but having no power to stop it, a few boys were lucky and were able to sleep despite the loud noises.

When morning came everyone was outside and watching as Shishidou got carried off in a stretcher. A small girl ran over in tears. Togyu cursed himself and wiped his sleepy eyes, he hadn't slept last night, he forgot that his Senpai's little sister joined the school this year. He would protect this girl.

"Man, someone finally got rid of that girl!" one boy commented. "So reckless, It's a good lesson for new students!"

"She really is stupid!" another guy said laughing. Togyu listened to the insults and felt more self-loath shoot through him.

"I sure want a guy that can do that in our student council!" Togyu barely listened but he sat there for the rest of the day, watching the little sister crying. When night fall came he walked over to the despairing little sister. "Hey you," he called, "from here on out, I'll be your owner, got it?" Hiyo looked up at him with tear filled eyes. This time, for sure, he wouldn't let her get hurt like he did her sister, he would definitely protect her.

* * *

I hope this was entertaining to read, hehe. Well Please review :3 It makes me happy. And yes, I didn't really include the beating part because I didn't really want to think about it. I hope I made the characters believable. :3 Well, laters reader.


End file.
